Raging Dreams
by WolvezGurl
Summary: You have a life so deal with it. She deals with drugs, gangs and the streets. Loses her memory but she doesn’t gives a damn but when her past means more than she thought, what would happen? SS ET M?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own any of the characters, CLAMP or CCS._

_**Summary**_

_You have a life so deal with it. She deals with drugs, gangs and the streets. Loses her memory but she doesn't gives a damn but when her past means more than she thought, what would happen?_

_SS ET M?_

_**Raging Dreams**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Fuck, Takashi duck!"

The emerald-eyed 18-year-old pressed her body onto the ground below avoiding the coming bullet slightly causing a slight cut by her left arm. She cursed while she rolled over till behind the crates. Pulling the cap of the grenade, she threw it out immediately while beads of sweat flowed down her scared eye.

The explosion caused the whole panic around and the other pack started to scram. She smirked, "Chiharu! Aim for his balls!"

"Gotcha!" With a swift bang, everything turned silent, slow-motioned… And a thump, the leader of the other pack fell.

"Hey good job Sakura! Are you sure you never go into a battlefield before?" The brown haired female cheered while holding onto her injured waist, wincing.

The emerald-eyed laughed, "Even if it's not, I won't know right? Now Mihara come here and let me see your injuries."

She expertly took the metal bullet out of her friend's flesh earning screams which heavily abuses her sensitive ears and bruises on her own back after all those scratching caused by the female before her. After the last bit of bandage by the injured place, Sakura cursed.

Frowning, she let the other presence in the car continue with the consoling seeing they both are in a relationship, "Geez Mihara, you can shout."

Switching the gears, the smirking female took off into the dark and lonely road of the night towards an even quieter street. Even in the dark this female's appearance was intriguing. Her emerald eyes always glimmer under the lights and her lips always curled into a smug smile. One look and you can conclude she's not those innocent souls by the streets…

Her auburn frame tied up into two tight buns with locks hanging freely by her unique emerald eyes with streaks of purple highlights. The deep scar by her right eye cutting directly from her eyebrows down till her rosy cheek and the silver ringlets trailing down from both her ears. In addition of her style of clothing, white loose shirt under her jeans sleeveless jumpers covering her long, slender legs and normal track shoes.

She isn't local, that's for sure. Her past was unidentified and her identity was unclear. She came here when she was 14 and lived her life as a drug dealer behind the streets of Hong Kong since then. It was only last year did Chiharu and her man found her being a spy for a street gang.

She hated it when the couple ignores her existence and making out by the back of the car when they're pretty sure there's onlookers around hasn't been the best sight at all. Sakura sulked, "You guys get a room."

Right, it isn't a pretty sight afterall, with the brown haired female almost half naked and the dark-haired male on top of her already shirtless. Sakura sighed, "Remind me why I've been with you guys again?"

Stepping out of the car, she headed towards her room leaving the two behind laughing sheepishly, "There's more tomorrow, and so be sure you two reach there before the cops!" She yelled before slamming her door shut.

The ringing of the phone in her room was getting unbearable and her patience reached the limit, throwing her towel onto her ragged bed and wearing her black boxers with a strapless bra she reached for her phone,

"Now, if there's no valid reason I'll personally make your life like hell. Speak!"

"_Now, now I'm sorry ok? Just call to tell you the druggies by the West are getting out of hand and you know the problem right?"_

"The West huh? Isn't it supposed to be under Rika?!"

"_Chill out bud. She's blasted, behind the bars for now. We need helpers and I need someone to bail her out."_

"Sarcastic aren't we? You know the rules of the game, don't disappoint me with the amount."

"_Sure. Thanks though."_

She smirked. Maybe the night wouldn't be as boring as she thought. Putting her black hoodie top and baggy trousers, she took off in her bike totally forgotten about her two partners in the apartment but who cares? They probably wouldn't even know she's out after all those midnight activities.

"Stupid cops! I swear I'll make their life like hell the next time I meet with them! Anyway, thanks bud!" She might seem to be those innocent girls but god you wouldn't want to mess with her. Her brown locks reaching her shoulders and her black tube with plated skirt. She could kick some serious ass.

Sakura smirked, "No sweat. Those cops are stupid, just make sure the babies are under the deck and it'll be fine."

Both girls headed towards the harbor where their activities were organised and where the cops are making a big fuss out of it. The auburn-haired dealer walked briefly towards the group, already all secured with the stuffs back there.

"Hey wassup?" Sakura winked while leaning against one of the pillar eying the group of cops by the gang of dealers.

"We suspect there are drugs in this under deck. Are you the boss?" One of the men answered.

While playing with her purple streaks of hair, she smirked, "Sure! But please, I do high-class businesses with the rich businessmen; I don't deal with drugs."

Rika joined in leaning beside her partner only to find the few groups of cops back to where they started, "We're very sorry we wronged you, Miss."

"Oh sure, its ok. We all make mistakes!" Sakura smiled sending the group off.

"Woah! How'd you do that?!" Rika got excited.

"Skills girl, skills!" Sakura joked while she walked along the dark deck revealing another layer of deck underneath shocking her partner.

"Geez you're a pro in this, are you? Seriously, do you deal with drugs?" Rika asked jokingly as they made their way up.

"Other than cigarettes, nah." Her beepers sounded as she pulled a few packets of white powders out…

"Sup?"

"_Thanks Sakura! You're always the savior!"_

"Don't flatter, where's my pay?"

"_All done all done. They're all in your account don't worry. How's Rika?"_

"Well from what I see, she's fine for now but if she were to meet another cop I bet there's no chance for him to survive."

"_Ah ah. Well thank you, will get to you the next time eh… -__**Wolf, who the hell are you talking to?! We have our enemy to deal with now!-**__ Sorry Sakura, business calls!"_

"No worries, cyar!"

She slotted it back to her pockets returning her gaze towards her partner, "So wanna have some fun back in the slum areas?"

Rika lit up, "Is it ok with you?!"

Sakura grinned as she took off in her bike only to reach the slum the next minute. Throwing off her helmet, she walked towards a wooden hut.

"Where's the elephant's peanut?"

"Up in the Wolves' den." Sakura answered swiftly and the door opened revealing a packed up club. She frowned while stopping Rika from rushing in, pushing the person who asked the question away, her frown deepened while she cursed, "No wonder Wolf has the need to go into this war. Rika, get on gear."

Without another blink, the tables were flipped over and different groups of people got into their gear with Sakura and Rika already firing towards the Wolves' enemies. Sakura cursed as she jumped up to the upper deck killing off any pests in her way making herself a route towards one of the door. Punching a few pins into it, she rushed into the room after fending more men away.

A few more curses before she found what she had been looking for, grabbing it under her hoodies she fished her dagger out aiming for a space to get out of this mess, Gaining a few cuts in between her mission she caught sight of another female being bullied by the pack of Panthers. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her way towards the female.

"Eight against one is too unfair especially when she's a girl." She hissed emotionlessly as she shielded the ruby-eyed girl behind shooting mercilessly at the men's head and other parts causing a big fuss in the club. Ones who made out that there is someone as dangerous as the young female in the club, they started to flee and in the end…

"Sakura you're the best! When Chiharu said that you do perfect in the battlefield, I wouldn't believe her! Gosh you have to teach me sometime later!" Rika squealed as she made her way towards the auburn haired female.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Right. Hey you alright? There's someone a few kilometers away from this place probably here to-"

"Wow I never thought you'd be here Sakura! Why are you here?" A middle-aged man walked happily towards the young female with a fatherly grin.

Sakura slapped her forehead while turning towards the man giving him a smirk as she threw the gold disk she took from the room towards the man then shook it away, "Just happen to drop by here and didn't expect the war breaking out here. So yeah. Ask Rika."

"Oh! I know I could have trusted you!" He grinned as he gave the young female a hug.

She smiled then shook it off as she mad her way towards the door but not before her eyes locked onto the chestnut-haired male before her. Amber meets emerald. Give her a break, she shook her head waving it off, "The babies are alright don't worry Wolf and I'm sure the young girl there would be fine so I'll be leaving. Before you go, bring Rika with you ok?"

He smiled, "Sure, bye!"

"You're too cheerful…" Sakura muttered under her breath as she led herself out of the club.

"Who's she?" The amber-eyed asked coldly though he didn't mean anything.

"She said she's Sakura, have been working for me since 4 years ago. Never got her last name though. She's a catch, never thought there'll be such well-skilled roaming around the streets of Hong Kong." Wolf concluded as he aided the ruby-eyed.

"She saved me, without sweat too." The black-haired kneeling by the table sighed.

That took out the interest of a certain arrogant male though…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own any of the characters, CLAMP or CCS._

_**Summary**_

_You have a life so deal with it. She deals with drugs, gangs and the streets. Loses her memory but she doesn't gives a damn but when her past means more than she thought, what would happen?_

_SS ET M?_

_**Raging Dreams**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After a few tossing and turning in the bed, she decided that the bed isn't any friendly to her as any other days so she decided to wake up. Though grumpily, she made her way towards the bathroom to start her day. Slightly wincing at the contact with the cold water, she continued her way through the routine then proceeded out of her room only to be welcomed by a very insightful sight of her two partners making out in the middle of the corridor.

She mentally slapped herself before making the sarcastic remark to bring the couple out of their… Ahem, activities, "So, done with your morning kisses?"

Snapping back to reality, Chiharu blushed but an evil grin easily replaced it. Before Sakura could register what's happening, she's being pounced by a half-naked brunette. Well it's not like she herself was not a brunette, but the female before her suits the name better than her, that's all.

"So, aren't you jealous my dear?" Straddling the female before her, Chiharu gave her best seducing wink to Sakura.

"Argh." Sakura's palm found her way to her forehead as she surrendered, "Damn girl I surrender alright! Just get your fucked-ass off me!"

Smirking, she left with her man only to return fully clothed. Err, not exactly anyway with those matured cleavage so eye-catchingly under the white tube and the creamy legs she acquired being showed under the red mini skirts. Sakura sighed. How did she end up in such a mess?

"Hey Takashi, how long to the next explosion?" Sakura leaned by the wall relaxingly after the atmosphere switched to serious-mode.

The dark-haired guy casually continued, "Actually, it's supposed to be tonight. Something occurred thus postponing it to seven tomorrow in the morning."

Sakura raised her eyebrow interestedly, "Such awkward timing? What's Wolf up to this time?"

Chiharu rested her head casually on the wall behind her as she continued, "Who knows? He even ordered us to be over at his base, hmmm… Now."

Oh? Sakura chuckled. This, is very Chiharu-like to say such important issues so casually. With a light shrug, she headed out to fetch her car, "So what are we waiting for?"

She had been roaming around the streets of Hong Kong for four years now. Her memories were starting to come back to her vividly. She never cared to see a doctor about her memories, she knows they'll come back to her in time to come. Why? Probably because she knows that there's no point. She has this feeling that she is now without a memory because of her own doings. It is most probably her own will that she ended up without a past in Hong Kong Streets.

Reaching the destination, both her partner led her into the mansion easily. She followed, lightly. Playing with the choker she had around her neck. It's a shape of a wolf and surprisingly, the kanji carved on it was the character – Dog.

"Yamazaki."

Great. Another one who acquired the ability to make the dark-haired male stop his tracks and stand at attention. He sulked. Just what makes the tone so high and mighty? Even Wolf doesn't have this type of tone. He tried to compare the difference between the two tones only to find there's not much of a difference only, one's a female voice and the other's a male. In addition, one calls him by his first name and the other calls his last.

"Wassup?"

Sakura turned to take in the appearance of the male before. So, this is the guy the night before? She mused. Unruly, chestnut hair and lightly tanned appearance. The deep scar running down his left cheek down his neck made him look even more dangerous than he already was with the light fashion he wore in leather and chains.

"Wolf is at the end of the corridor." It wasn't emotionless and Sakura could hear the light tint of hunger for action. It was the same tone she always came to use, only in a male voice.

She strolled towards the given direction with her two partners trailing behind her. It's not everyday you see the couple not making out a second they're with each other but anyway, there are special cases. Sakura snickered at the thought only to bump onto the door earning laughter from both behind and the front.

"What is it that's so funny making the wild blossom bump onto the door?" An old but fatherly tone joked.

Sakura glared only to come to a stop when Wolf concluded, "The explosion would be postponed to tomorrow because there's a mass destruction back in Tokyo."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. What have the destruction back in Tokyo got to do with the explosion held in Hong Kong? Musing at how Wolf is fidgeting, there should be quite a blasted action held somewhere and she's itching for it. She could also sense the excitement of a certain amber guy behind her at the same time too.

"Oh? So what's the deal this time?" Her emerald eyes shimmered in interest.

"The destruction wasn't caused naturally. It's done purposefully because…" Wolf left his words hanging as he took a few pictures out from his drawer then left it by his desk.

Something from the picture struck Sakura. Probably it's part of her memory, she could feel the light awkwardness somewhere down in her heart. Deciding to dismiss it, she continued to flip through the pictures taken.

"I suspect the gang is looking for someone… Their leader to be exact." Wolf concluded.

The auburn haired assassin pondered and settled down with another point of view contradicting Wolf's conclusion. Smirking, she tidied the pictures as she continued in this ever so cold and calm voice of hers, "You're too naïve Wolf. The pictures only showed one thing – Revenge. If my instincts aren't cheating on me, this resembles a deadly massacre. They're not looking for a leader. They're looking for a sacrifice. And this sacrifice shouldn't be alive. Either it's a betrayal or they've found out there's link between them – And us."

Everyone was impressed. Even a certain scarred-amber-eyed guy had to see her in another point of view with all the interpretations she had made. It might just be a guess, but it did make sense. The picture indeed showed signs of searching of someone important. There are signs of a leader but light clues gave away… It might just end up like what the emerald-eyed assassin had said.

She stood up and before she walked out of the door, she ended, "I don't think this issue is as simple as it is. I do suggest that we check this out. Chiharu bring your man, we're going to be the ones doing the coming explosions. Wolf and his members aren't going to help for now."

"Cya Wolf!" The brunette smiled as she grabbed Yamazaki then ran along with Sakura.

As they are out of hearing range, the quiet amber-eyed young man spoke the first words since the whole meeting had started, "I'm impressed I have to admit though. She's a professional, huh?"

Wolf smiled fatherly only to continue seriously, "She's too talented for a street cat but she had her memories lost for all I know. She might end up turning the tables but I seem to have taken the likings to her myself. I think I can trust her with my street instincts."

Syaoran nodded, "I have to agree with you his time. Now the problem is Tokyo. If everything turned out like what that Sakura girl had said then it's time we take action."

The older of the two pondered for a while before nodding in agreement, "I've always taken her advices into consideration ever since she came under my wing and I think, this time I would not hesitate to believe in her instincts."

"Right. I hope she's going with us, she'll be of much help." Syaoran stated calmly.

"Yeah. I'm planning to send you, her, Mihara, Yamazaki, Meilin and Rika over." Wolf considered.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Syaoran questioned, "And why, may I ask, are you sending so many of us over?"

"It's not together though." Syaoran got interested and gestured for the leader to continue, "I'm sure she won't mind working with you seeing she had already taken the interest in you," That made Syaoran raise his eyebrow, if not already high, higher, "I would most probably make you and her a pair in this mission, Mihara and Yamazaki as predicted would be together and then Rika and Meilin backing you guys in case of technology problems struck."

"Reasonable. I'll wait for your command then." With that the chestnut-haired gangster left the room with a light click of the door.

"You're still young little wolf. You'll have to see more than you're seeing right now. Tokyo – Indeed the best and the worst nightmare you would soon face. After this trip, I'm sure you could compare the intensity of cruelty from Hong Kong. With the mysterious blossom along, I would hope her memories weren't as bad as I thought. Or else… That, you'll see the difference in the level of being hurt…" The old wolf mumbled…

"_Father!"_

"_Get away Syaoran. You're the only hope left for the gang, if you were to land yourself with Dragons then out plan would be backfired for sure!"_

"_But father!"_

"_Our alliance is having the same problem and we can't afford to repeat out mistake. You have to get out of here and get to my brother soon. Son, you would come to understand, Hong Kong is the lightest country to get involve with underground businesses and Tokyo – Is the toughest life you would soon get to experience it – Alone or otherwise. Now, go and never turn around."_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own any of the characters, CLAMP or CCS._

_**Summary**_

_You have a life so deal with it. She deals with drugs, gangs and the streets. Loses her memory but she doesn't gives a damn but when her past means more than she thought, what would happen?_

_SS ET M?_

_**Raging Dreams**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Dammit Takashi, Mihara! Take cover!" The explosion came blasting off the three of them into one of the crates by the warehouse.

"What the fuck? I thought there should be enough time!" Chiharu got so ticked off even her boyfriend daren't try his stunts on her.

Sakura was still deep in thought. The happenings these few days just got even more intense. There shouldn't be such scenes in Hong Kong… No scratch that, Hong Kong shouldn't be so complicated in the first place. Something is definitely going fishy around here. Her plan shouldn't backfire. Her skills were enough to pull the trick off. Someone is definitely trying to get rid of her and she's pretty sure it's the main cause for her memories.

She smirked bitterly. So this is what they want huh? Even when she hoped to pull out her life in Hong Kong, the so-called causes of her memories would not allow then? Right, like it'll scare her. She's known for her craziness and she doesn't back off when a challenge is obviously issued to her. She's not going to regret. They're the ones who are going to regret messing with her and she meant it, being dead serious right now.

"Hey Takashi calm your woman down. We're returning to the HQ." Sakura had spoken in such a deadly tone even the ticked-off female down there didn't dare to make anymore noise but to just follow.

"Wolf." Her cold and deadly voice could have frozen the whole place there if not for the heater.

The fatherly figure was confused. What had made the assassin so flamed up? He wouldn't dare consider she has got good anger management neither would it be in terms of attitude, but all the more she seldom gets so serious. Or maybe this is the side she hadn't discover she had in her? Regardless of any reasons, something must have gotten onto her nerves.

He continued with a smile, "Someone offended my kawaii princess?"

"No." She managed a smile somehow though but it didn't last as she got into details, "My memories are hitting back ever so slowly it's getting onto my nerves. The worst thing is those unusual happenings that had happened in Hong Kong might be because of me… No, I'm very sure it's definitely because of me. Wolf, I'm not a Chinese and by one look you can conclude. I'm Japanese. I originate from Japan – Tokyo. My name is indeed Sakura as that was the only thing I remembered after I lost my memories. But I'm not just Sakura. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I know there's something behind this name and I'm not at all tempted to find out. However some things are forcing me to head back to Tokyo. I have this feeling I'm the sacrifice they're looking for and because of that, I am not letting them try their stunt on you, your gang or Hong Kong. I would make sure they regret messing around with me – Kinomoto Sakura."

Wolf smiled. He knew this day would definitely come. She isn't a normal street cat and he had long figured she's Japanese. Her accent gave it away. Not that she couldn't speak Chinese or Cantonese, in fact she spoke so fluently that anyone who met her would have no doubt she's a Chinese. It was just that some things aren't suppose to be so perfect, right? She's a girl who has gone through a lot especially for someone who has grew up in Tokyo – He knows. Only he never thought it would be that fast.

"You're too talented Sakura. So much so that I relied on you too much."

"Wolf please don't say that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to put my skills in good use."

He laughed before continuing, "Skills are for life Sakura. Even if I don't come along, you would still put it to good use. Agree?"

Sakura blushed.

"Alright, Sakura. I know you're very loyal but bare in mind, your memories play a part in your life too. You loose it, it'll come back in time. You can't hide it or hide from it forever. I would have proposed to initiate you into my gang if I was young enough but these are for the younger generations. You're so loyal I could have mistaken you're a wolf by birth. No matter which gang you belong to back then, it must be so tough you left-"

"That was wrong though. Wolf I don't run or hide. Not especially towards gang mates. They hold a special place in my heart and I place my trust with them. I know even if I loose my memories on purpose, it's not because it's tough. I'm afterall brought up and trained up as one." Sakura answered coldly and proudly.

Just like a female wolf. With such pride and strength, how could he doubt her abilities? Being with her for this four years had made him understand she held pride and the skills a potential leader could have. He wouldn't be surprised if she was a leader back then though, seeing that even her attitude towards gang mates shows.

"Anyway Sakura, I've decided to let you go Tokyo afterall. After you left that day, Syaoran and I had a discussion laid ahead so I guess this is a chance to let him experience life in Tokyo too." Wolf concluded, though reluctantly, tiredly.

"Tokyo is complicated, Wolf. I don't think its time to wither this young wolf yet. Have you thought about it thoroughly?" Sakura stared at the elder seriously.

"I can't possibly shield him forever, he has to see the world. The world isn't as kind as you see in Hong Kong, I want him to know." Wolf continued with a sigh.

Sakura nodded, "If this what you think is best for him, I won't let anyone hurt him back in Tokyo."

Wolf seemed to have got relieved after getting such powerful words from such young yet strong female. One shouldn't underestimate this young blossom, who knows what exactly is up her sleeves after the next minute? She could read people's emotion that clearly and she could hide hers so well none could see.

"Alright. I'll arrange everything including the flight for you guys. Make sure there's something in return." Wolf commanded.

Sakura smirked, interest clearly shown all over her face as she saluted, "Count on _**us**_, we won't let you down." Emphasizing on the 'us' causing Wolf to grin at her normal self.

She left the room afterwards heading out of the building with a smirk. Believe it or not, she's getting more and more interested in surprisingly a certain chestnut-haired, scarred-amber-eyed guy. She wasn't all too enthusiastic in getting back her memories but with accomplices with her might make her life more interesting. She chuckled only to bump onto something firm but not that she was about to fall. She quick flipped a few good steps behind maintaining a distance from the something she had knocked onto… Or rather someone.

Her emerald eyes bore into another gaze she could consider strong and wild, amber orbs… She wasn't sure what this feeling of intense heartbeat is but she was pretty much sure, this guy isn't as weak as he seem. He just need more experiences before he could be considered as the real leader – As Wolf stated.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted monotone-ly but she knew he wasn't bored at all.

His eyes gave it away. He may be professional in some ways but he's long from seeing true situations. Wolf had shielded him from them. The emerald-eyed beauty smiled. He's far from innocent but one thing for sure, he isn't a sweetie-pie. He too had gone through his set of problems. That's one thing she cannot deny. The dullness in his eyes was the side effect.

"Partners?" Sakura raised.

He got lost in those emerald orbs. They were so deep it seemed to have no end. How could someone who seemed so pure live in such a deep and hollow life? The jaded shades of the young lady – No, assassin, showed how many people she had killed, how fucked-up her life had been, how much she hope to get her memories back and at the same time not and how lonely she was. It was like a reflection yet he felt, his pain was nothing compared to her. He had this urge to ask why but his pride didn't allow such foolish actions.

He just returned a light smile as he took her hands and shook, "Yeah."

Walking away in two different directions yet their mind was still at the same position as before. The shades of each other's eyes engraved into each other's mind. Maybe, just maybe there's more to life? Both smiled lightly.

Things had just got heated up…

"Hey Sakura!" Someone called out from behind bringing the auburn-haired assassin out of her daze after the flight.

So this is Tokyo huh? Her face was expressionless. She wasn't sure how to react stepping back into a place where she knew she had grown up in but have totally no idea why she was so far away…

"What's it?" She calmly responded.

"Tokyo's so busy! We're gonna have so much fun roaming around!" Chiharu exclaimed as she took a good look at the odd looking machine by the corner of the streets.

"Hey Taka-chan! Lets take a picture!" The brunette called out cheerfully as she pulled her boyfriend towards the machine.

Sakura smiled lightly. It isn't an everyday issue to see the silent female smile and that was something Syaoran caught due to his luck. Her smile was genuine… No smirks or grins, it was a pure, innocent smile she made capturing full attention of the amber-eyed guy…

He was caught off guard when she suddenly turned towards him locking her confused emerald orbs with his eye. Turning away, he made an excuse, "Let's go check them out."

With that he strolled to where the three girls and one boy was fascinating, with Sakura trailing behind still amused with his nervous behavior…

"Hey Li, Sakura! You guys wanna take a picture too?" Meilin grinned evilly.

"No-" Before Sakura could continue, she was being pushed into the curtains.

She wouldn't have lost her balance if Rika didn't purposefully trip her causing her to fall into a strong and welcoming embrace… Syaoran looked quite shocked when he caught the fallen angel in his arms. They stayed like that for good few minutes before…

Click

Their picture was being taken…

Sakura blushed as she lightly got out of the embrace of a certain embarrassed little wolf, "Sorry…" She softly added.

He shook his head gently before walking out with her towards those mischievous friends of theirs…

"Wow! This shall be the picture of the year!" Chiharu complimented as she held up the newly taken picture in her hands.

Takashi added, "Maybe Wolf should see this…"

Syaoran slapped his head mentally before snatching the picture over taking a good look at it with Sakura peeping over…

It was both of them in such a position people would definitely think they were about to kiss each other on the lips… The impression of being a newly couple… Sakura blushed – She had never been so embarrassed before…

The chestnut-haired leader-to-be growled then threatened lowly, "Don't you guys dare…" He himself was blushing whole lot…

The threat seemed to have gone into deaf ears since everyone there were laughing so hard they could hardly catch their breath…

Something, however, was bugging the emerald angel though… What was it then?

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
